bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:EOS Day 5
The boys munch on their grilled cheese and balonga sandwich when the loud voice comes again. Gil: "Guys! Let's." The boys covered their ears. Loudred: "UP AND AT 'EM,GUYS! MORNING!"(runs downstairs) Goby opens the door. Goby (sigh): "Such a loud voice like that could give us headaches..." Piplup: "Let's not complain about that now. Come on,let's go downstairs." The boys hurried downstairs to catch up with the morning cheers. Everyone: "AND...THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot: "Alright,Pokemon! Time to get to work!" Everyone: "HOORAY!" Everyone gets to work while the guppies and Piplup watch. Loudred: "HEY,you guys!" Deema: "What? You mean us?!" Loudred: "YES,you!" Molly: "What is it?" Loudred: "We need your help with something today!" He leads the group to Diglett. Loudred: "Diglett,I brought them!" Diglett: "Thank you,Loudred." Loudred: "You two are doing sentry duty today!" Deema (baffled): "Say whaaaaaat?" Loudred: "Sentry duty!" Diglett: "Sorry. I'm usually the one to do sentry duty. But today,my dad gave me his duty of updating the boards. That's why I can't man my post. It would be great if some guys could take over my sentry duty for today. And that's why you're here. Please do a good job for me. Bye!"(borrows away) Loudred: "...And that's THAT." Oona: "Huh?! I don't think any of us followed that at all! Why are we involved in this?" Loudred: "Shut your TRAP!" Deema (shoving him): "Hey,nobody yells at my friend like THAT!" Loudred (shoving Deema): "SHUT UP! NO MORE YAPPING! GO DO YOUR DUTY!" Deema (grabbing his hands): "Why don't you SHUT UP?! Why don't you STOP YAPPING AND GET TO YOUR DUTY?! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP,YOU FOOL! SHUT UP!!!" Loudred (softly): "Oww...your grip hurts..." Deema (yelling): "Exactly! That's what I expect from everyone! I want them to say that my grip hurts! And it does! And it does hurt after all! Huh? So you say it does hurt,huh? Well? Do ya?!" Nonny (pulling on Deema): "Deema! You can stop now!" Gil: "Guys! Stop fighting! Anyway,what are we supposed to do?" Loudred: "Go downstairs and stand guard. You're on sentry duty!" Deema: "Whaaaaat? Sentry duty?" Loudred: "You got that right. Sentry duty. We can't have suspicious characters coming into the castle. So we station a sentry below the castle entrance to evaluate Pokemon visitors. When you first came,you had your footprint evaluated,right?" Molly: "My footprint? I have a tail,and so does my friends." (Flashback to to Day 1 when the guppies and Piplup first came to the castle) Voice: "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Piplup's! The footprint is Piplup's!" Piplup: "Yaaaah!" (End of flashback) Molly: "Oh,now I remember! There was that weird panel in front of the castle entrance...I stood on the panel,then someone shouted up at me. It was startling!" Gil: "Oky,you want us to climb down the stairs to the bottom floor. And then?" Loudred: "Those stairs lead to the basement,where the sentry post is. From there,Diglett inspects the footprints of visitors,identifies them,then informs me. Then I decide if the Pokemon is suspicious or not and open the gate if he passes muster. So we serve as the castle's gatekeepers. That's the gist of it. Look,the seven of you have to inspect the footprints of visitors,then tell me what Pokemon they are. All right? Understood?" Deema: "May you explain again please?" Loudred (ticked off): "Seriously,dumb blonde?! You're not just messing with me,ARE YOU?" Deema (angry): "SHUT UP! YOU BETTER KEEP THAT ENORMOUS TRAP SHUT OR ELSE I WILL PIN THOSE ARMS DOWN ON THE FLOOR!!!" Loudred: "Eeek! Alright,alright! Fine! I'll explain as much as you want." Deema: "Come on,now. Do it!" After a few minutes of explaining... Loudred: "All right...now do you understand?" Piplup: "Yes." Loudred: "Good! Then let's get to WORK! Do a GOOD job!" The Crayon Prixers went downstairs to the basement. Piplup: "Eeeek! It's pitch black in here!" Nonny: "Then we'll have to feel our way..." They did so. Nonny: "Well,we should be getting close to the sentry post..." Molly: "Oh! There! I see light!" Loudred: "HOW'S IT GOING?! Have you taken position at the sentry post?!" Gil: "Yes! We're in position!" Loudred: "GOOD! Pokemon...creatures will step onto the panel above the sentry post! Identify them by footprint,then inform me! Got that?!" Deema: "Yes,dear! Understood!" Loudred: "WHAT DID SHE CALL ME?!" Goby: "It's nothing!" Loudred: "GOOD! Let's get started!" After a few minutes of identifying Pokemon footprints... Chatot: "You've worked an honest day,students! Let me review your sentry-duty performance...well,well! Your reults were...completely perfect! You identified every visitor correctly!" Loudred: "Excellent!" Molly: "We did it,guys!" Chatot: "We'll reward your effort! Generously,I might add! You all deserve an especially large reward!" Narrator: "As the reward for a job perfectly done,the Crayon Prixers...received 500 Poke Dollars!" Deema (super happy): "SO many rewards! Can you guys believe it?! I'm so happy I want to kiss someone!" Goby: "Is it me?" Deema: "Even better!" Deema kisses Loudred. Chatot: "Keep up the good work!" Crayon Prixers: "YEAH!" We cut to everyone eating dinner out in the courtyard. Then another cut to the boys' room. Nonny: "We should get some sleep." Gil: "Yeah." Piplup: "Let's make tomorrow another good day,guys!" Goby: "Grr..." Piplup: "What is it,Goby?" Goby (ticked off): "Can you believe Deema?! She...she kissed Mr Loud Mouth,right in front of us!" Gil: "So? Maybe she...uh.....I don't want to say it." Nonny: "Alright,goodnight." *BGMD:EOS Day 6 Category:Bgmd: eos